


Leave Her Wild

by lovelikestheresnosuchthingasabrokenheart



Category: Women’s soccer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelikestheresnosuchthingasabrokenheart/pseuds/lovelikestheresnosuchthingasabrokenheart
Summary: If you’re gonna love her, leave her wild.





	Leave Her Wild

“What are you doing in this place?” The freckled faced woman took a seat and turned towards the somewhat familiar blonde on the bar stool next to her, surprised to see her tonight. 

Emily let out a small laugh and turned to face her.“Well I could probably ask you the same thing...” 

It shouldn’t be surprising to the both of them that they could run into each other at a bar in the off season, they both knew they were from Georgia and were known to frequent the downtown ATL area but this bar was just on the outskirts and the coincidence was uncanny. They had never interacted beyond a few after game hand shakes and conversations where they were both involved with mutual friends. 

“You up for another round? Let me buy you a drink?” Because the look on the woman’s face and the way her shoulders slumped towards the bar like she was going through something intrigued Kelley. 

“If you’re buying, I’m down anytime. You got that National Team money” Emily teased as she watched Kelley blush and call the bartender over. 

“Shot?” Kelley turned to her and earned a nod before focusing her attention back on the bartender to order two double shots of whiskey and a round of beers. 

“So come on, tell me what are you doing here looking all sad?” Kelley pries again, hoping to get something out of the woman she was all of a sudden so curious to get to know. 

“Only if you tell me why you’re in here alone.” and Kelley could agree to that so she lifted her beer from the bar and clanked it gently against Emily’s.

It’s not long before they’re going shot for shot and feeling tipsy after discussing each of their fairly recent break ups, how the distance and lack of effort combined with being cheated on had been the downfall of both of their relationships and so they decided to toast with a shot to their heart break, another one to their freedom and lastly to not going home alone tonight. Kelley couldn’t help it before the 4thshot and 4th beer to suggest the idea to Emily. They were familiar with each other but not close friends and they both could use some release. It was after the 4th shot Emily suggested taking snapchats and sending it to everyone on their friends list, including their exes. They giggled like children after hitting send before placing their phones in their pockets and making their way onto the dance floor. 

The band was playing country songs and it made both of their southern hearts swoon, Kelley was quick to wrap her arms around Emily’s neck and sway with her on the crowded dance floor. 

“Why’d you stay and talk to me?” Emily looked down at the drunk woman holding onto her who couldn’t keep the smile off her face. 

“I’ve always been curious about the elusive and wildEmily Sonnett. Lindsey and Tobin do not shut up about you, even Press talks about you” 

And Emily is leaning down because that’s a good enough answer for her, and her lips finally meet hers. Maybe it was the fact that they’re both drunk but maybe this is the greatest first kiss she’s had, and she doesn’t just pick up women in bars like this and agree to go home with them but Kelley is pulling away and pulling her by the hand and there’s no way in hell she can say no. 

She never imagined what Kelley’s place would look like, she never even imagined anything about Kelley but when she walks in she thinks that if she were to imagine it, it would be exactly this. 

If she had ever imagined what hooking up with Kelley would be like, she would be wrong. The woman is the complete opposite of her rough on the field persona, she’s gentle. She’s gentle as she lays Emily down on her bed and she’s gentle as she kisses her and her hands find Emily’s abs. And it’s surprising because they’re drunk and how gentle she is makes Emily slow down and try to enjoy herself. Kelley makes it clear even through her drunk state that she’s taking her time with Emily, like she had spent time planning this out... and Emily wasn’t one to argue. 

“Turn it off, make it stop” Kelley is mumbling out as she snuggles further into the naked woman spooning her from behind. 

“What the fuck” Emily groans out and untangles herself from Kelley to sit up against the headboard and grab her phone as the alarm goes off.. She was surprised that Kelley immediately turned over and snuggled into her once again. 

“My head” Kelley groans and snuggles further into Emily’s side in an attempt to hide the sunlight that is peaking through her curtains. 

“Shhhh” Emily moves Kelley and shifts them so that she’s spooning the woman again. Any problems could wait, she needed about 2 more hours out of sleep before she could deal with this headache and resist the urge to vomit. 

It’s more like 3 hours later, 12:00pm the clock reads as she turns over and picks up her phone. Kelley had gotten up to use the bathroom and woken them both up. 

_Lindsey: you hung out with Kelley? I need to know all of the details _

_Tobin: you didn’t tell me you were seeing O’Hara?_

_Emma:Is that really Kelley O’Hara? _

And as Kelley tosses her a water she can’t help but stare at the soft woman in a large t shirt who is crawling into bed and grabbing her own phone. It amazed Emily how different she was one on one, like a teddy bear seeking to comfort and be comforted. 

“I know you probably wanna leave but I can postmates us some food for these hangovers before you leave?” Kelley offers before grabbing her phone to see it had also been blown up with text messages. 

_Alex: Was that Sonnett? The thorns player in your snap?_

_Alex: what the hell were you doing with her?_

_Alex: did you have a date and not tell me? _

_Alex: can you wake up and answer me. I need the drama _

_Allie: WORMS I LOVE SONNY WHY WASNT I INVITED_

“Oh fuck me” Kelley is rolling her eyes as she remembers the Snapchat they both sent out to various people last night. 

“I will after we eat?” Emily joked as Kelley pulled up the app on her phone to get them food. No harm in continuing this fun. 

“We gotta stop running into each other like this.” Kelley bumped her hip into Emily’s to grab her attention in the crowded Portland bar. It had been 3 months since their last encounter and Emily had been nowhere to be found after the final whistle of the game earlier that day. 

“Hey, for what it’s worth I’m not drinking alone tonight...” Emily tilted her head towards Lindsey and a few teammates who were at the bar ordering drinks. 

“Well me neither” Kelley smirked as Tyrmak and Lytle walked past them and the smirk drove Emily mad but she quickly recovered as she saw others approaching. 

Emily winked before walking away to Lindsey who was calling for her. 

“Be careful with that one Kel, you may have met your match” Becky laughed as she threw her arm around Kelley’s shoulder and walked her to a table. 

“Wait? You know her?” Kelley questioned as Becky laughed. 

“Yea she spends half the off season here training with me and Tobin, plus she’s an adidas athlete” Becky pats the seat next to her and tries to pull Kelley’s attention away from the blonde haired woman dancing like a fool around her friends. 

“I have second hand embarrassment, she’s practically like our child” Chris shakes her head at the way the team cheers on Sonnett. 

“That’s the happiest I’ve seen our child in a really long time” Tobin interjects as she places a drink down for her girlfriend who is across from Kelley. 

“I thought she had a happy and chaotic reputation?” Kelley leaned her chin on her palm as she looked at the couple in front of her. 

“When she’s single, yes. She’s a wild child in the way that she’s always goofing around, always dancing around, singing, telling inappropriate jokes but she’s also a really good human and when she’s in relationships that person always tries to tame her... “ Tobin took a sip of her beer before continuing. “She needs her independence, she needs to be free to be herself... and the second the person she’s with tries to tame her they break her.” 

“Wow that’s so insightful babe” Christen and everyone else stared at Tobin, impressed by her deep thoughts. Emily really was like a child to the woman. 

“The perfect person for her is going to be someone who leaves her wild, loves her for who she is in all of her craziness. Lets her dance, lets her make a fool of herself. “ 

And Kelley couldn’t help but stare as the conversation fizzled off into other topics. People from both teams came and left the table but Kelley was lost in thought, her mind going back to that morning. 

“Order placed, will arrive in 45 minutes” Kelley closed her phone, continuing to ignore the unread texts. Emily was staring at her like she hung the moon and stars, something she wasn’t used to after a one night stand. 

“I’m starving” Emily placed her phone down and stood up from the bed making her way to the bathroom and turning on the shower. A moment later she walked into the room and over to Kelley’s side who watched the naked woman with a messy bun intently, bold of this woman to start a shower without asking. “But first.” And the next thing Kelley knew she was being picked up by the woman and wrapping her legs around her waist. 

“Alexa, play No Guidance” Kelley called out as Emily walked them into the bathroom and the music played. Kelley ripped her shirt off as Emily placed her on the counter and kissed herneck before moving to suck on her collarbone as the shower warmed up, the steam rising as fast as their pulses. 

“Holy fuck” Kelley moaned out as Emily’s hands worked down her body and eventually landed on her hip bones where she dug nails in. Kelley wasn’t expecting any of this but she wasn’t complaining either. 

“You ready to get even wetter baby girl?” Emilys voice was hoarse as she moved them to the shower and immediately carried them into the hot water, kissing Kelley like her life depended on it. Kelley was beyond fucked and not just literally. 

“You are.... something else. I mean I’ve heard about your chaotic energy but never sexually” Kelley took a sip of coffee as Emily nearly choked on the pancakes she was eating. 

“You’re the first person I’ve hooked up with in the league, I don’t usually shit where I eat” Emily’s ears turned red as she shyly answered Kelley. 

“Well I certainly hope you don’t regret it” Kelley placed her coffee on the table and watched as Emily did the same with her food. 

“Are you kidding? You bought me drinks, gave me multiple orgasms and had pancakes delivered to me.” And now she was pushing Kelley down on the couch and hovering over her. 

“So a good first?” Kelley teased at the phrase and Emily began kissing her neck while tickling the woman. “Stop stop I’m gonna pee myself” Kelley cried out as she laughed her head off. 

“Fine.” Emily smirked and got off the woman. “I actually need to finish my food and get going.I fly back to Portland tomorrow” she picked up her plate and shoved more food in her mouth. She was anything but graceful but Kelley liked that. 

“Already?” Her eyebrows furrowed. “It’s only January,” 

“Yes ma’am but if I want to get my shot at ever being a sugar mama like you, I need to train” and Kelley couldn’t argue with her and why would she? She literally had her first true conversation with the woman less than 24 hours ago yet there she was sitting on her couch eating pancakes like a hungry child. 

And when Emily left there was no big conversation, no awkwardness. Just a hug, a cheek kiss and a wink as Kelley wished her a safe trip. 

The past 3 months Kelley had gone crazy thinking of her and it was so unlike her to get caught up on a one night stand but Emily Sonnett lived up to her reputation as a great human, she now understood why people who knew her never shut up about her. If she could without suspicions, she’d never shut up about her either. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer” Emily teased as she walked up to the bar where Kelley had been waiting for her turn, constantly missing the bartender as she stared at Emily from a distance. 

“Oop” her cheeks turned red as she tried to ignore the woman and order from bartender who she finally caught. 

“You jealous or something?” Emily teased. 

“Just jealous I’m not out there dancing and being wild with you” and the admittance shocked Emily but brought a smile to her face, most women would tell her otherwise. 

“Ah I see well you keep looking at me like you’ve seen me naked” Emily laughed and threw an arm around Kelleys shoulder as she brought her lips to the older woman’s ear in the loud bar. “I’d probably let you see me naked again if you’d rather go home with me than back to sharing a room”

Kelley felt her eyes close at the touch of the woman’s lips to her skin, she was fucked once again. 

“Meet me outside in 5?” Kelley smiled as Emily pulled away and nodded her head before walking away. 

“It only took you 20 minutes to get my beer!” Tobin whined as Kelley placed it in front of her and rolled her eyes. 

“I’m gonna get out of here” she picked her purse up and swung it over her shoulder as the women at the table looked at her suspiciously. 

“It’s 11 pm Kel” her roommate Corsie called out as she stared at her watch. 

“Right um a friend lives here.. and wanted to meet up. Might not make it back tonight, probably see you tomorrow” Kelley scratched the back of her neck and did her best to lie. Corsie bought it as Tobin, Christen and Becky looked at her like she was crazy. They knew she knew no one in Portland except them but now wasn’t the time so she walked out before they could question her. 

“Fucking Hawkeyes in there, sorry” Kelley looked at her watch as she walked up to the woman leaning against the wallpatiently waiting for her. Her hands instantly grabbed onto Kelley’s hips and dragged her in. 

“Id wait in the cold all night if it meant kissing those lips again. Uber will be here in 5” she whispered as her lips met the woman’s for the first time in 3 months, Emily wasn’t wasting anytime. 

“Linds, you see Sonny?” Tobin asked as Lindsey took a seat replacing the spot Corsie had been filling a minute ago,off on her own journey after Kelley walked out. 

“She left, said she was tired” Lindsey shrugged before being startled by Tobin slamming her hand on the table. 

“I fucking knew it!” Tobin smiled as the table stared at her like she was crazy. She rolled her eyes and encouraged the group to follow her out to the front of the bar, hoping to catch the two in the act of escaping together. 

Sure enough as the 4 players made it out of the bar Kelley was cuddled into Emily’s arms, her face resting against Emily’s chest as they leaned against the wall waiting for the Uber. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Lindsey yelled causing all eyes outside of the bar to land on her, including Kelley and Emily. They didn’t dare break apart, they were too content, too happy to be in each other’s presence. They’d deal with the fall out some other time. 

Once Christen and Becky realized why they were dragged outside they grabbed Tobin and Lindsey and tried to usher them inside as they both mouthed “I’m sorry” 

“Tobin, boundaries!” Christen lightly slapped her arm as they all took their seats back at the table. 

“Listen, when they sent that picture of them in Atlanta I tried to talk to her about running into Kelley and she just said they hung out a little but that she hadn’t talked to her since. but I knew it was a lie, the part about just hanging out.” She slammed her hand again. “I was right! They slept together that night! And that’s why Kelley was all happy to see Emily tonight and why she wouldn’t stop staring at her.”

“Are you a stan girl?” Christen teased as Tobin hushed her. 

“They would be perfect together. You know why?” 

“Why Tobin?” Lindsey entertained the overly happy friend. 

“Because the biggest problem they’ve both had in relationships is someone trying to tame them and change who they are. They’re both wild and they’re both going to let each other stay wild, stay chaotic, not try to change each other.”

And Tobin was right because 4 months later they’re dancing like fools at the World Cup victory party and she can’t stop staring at the two women. 

“Kel, I got a call up” Emily is FaceTiming her a month after their Portland rendezvous and Kelley is smiling like a fool. 

“I’m very proud of you” and she doesn’t know if she’s allowed to say that to Emily but she does anyways because it’s how she feels. She doesn’t belong to her but damn it sure feels like it. The good morning texts, the mid day calls after practice, the goodnight texts... it was all turning into something beautiful.

“I’m worried about us and camp and being teammates” Emily rambles but to her surprise, Kelley is still smiling. “This is why I don’t shit where I eat. I don’t want to hurt you, I don’t want this to be too much to handle. I mean what are we even doing? I can’t go into this ambiguous... I can’t go into camp still wanting to hook up with you but I can’t be in a relationship. We’ve never even talked about a potential for a relationship, we’ve never talked about what would need to change for that to happen. I can’t be in a relationship where I have to change who I am and how I am, I can’t be with someone who wants me to be tame... I can’t do this if I can’t be myself Kelley. And I can’t hurt you, I can’t wreck you” 

Normally, this is where Kelley would lose it, turn angry and defensive but with Emily it’s different. She doesn’t want to be angry, she doesn’t want to stop this, she wants her to know it’s going to be okay. 

“Can I be honest?” And Emily finally looks back at the woman on her screen. These conversations were hard. “Id kill to be the train you wreck but Em, I don’t want to change you. I want you the way you are. I want to watch you as your dancing like a fool, I want to dance like a fool with you, I want you to be wild, I want to make you smile. I don’t want you to change anything, ever. “

“Okay...” Emily whispered out. 

“And if we do this, I need the same from you. We have to be ourselves and I don’t know maybe we crash and burn or maybe this is exactly what we need... two wild people who can be wild together and be themselves. Maybe this is the happiest I’ve ever been and it’s worth every risk to do this and try this.” 

It was never perfect, far from it but as Kelley dances with her at the after party she thinks it doesn’t get any more perfect than this. 

“Who requested this country bullshit?” Ashlyn is yelling from the top of the bar as country song plays 

Emily pulls Kelley in and then spins her out, dancing like a fool with the woman she loves. 

“You’re wild, I love you” Kelley blurts out as Emily pulls her in again and her lips immediately finds Kelley’s.

“I love you too” Emily whispers as she pulls away. “Thanks for leaving me wild.” 


End file.
